


Synthesis

by blueharlequin



Series: Marvel Tidbits [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sassy Tony Stark, Seduction, Student Tony Stark, Teacher Bruce Banner, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Unimpressed Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: Tony unsubtly tells his chemistry teacher about his crush





	Synthesis

**Author's Note:**

> one of maybe many vignettes about students at Howard A. W. Stark High

“So is it true you had a nervous breakdown and trashed the science lab?” Tony indolently lounged against the teacher’s desk.

“You don’t pull any punches do you?” The doctor put down his pen and turned to face the young man.

“I find it better to be direct. It catches people off guard.” Tony smirked knowing he had piqued the older man’s attention.

“Hmm, well since you are the first student to actually ask me about it candidly, yes. I was working on a formula for my second doctorate. I got a little angry when it didn’t produce the expected results and the lab suffered for my inability to control my emotions.” Bruce ran a hand through his hair, if he didn’t know any better he could swear Tony was flirting with him from the look on his face.

“Ever thought to direct that passion somewhere else?” The student slid closer to him, running his finger over Bruce’s hand on the desk, the chem teacher looked up at him in alarm. As if reading his mind the next thing Tony said left him gaping in astonishment. “I am flirting with you just if it wasn’t clear.”

Banner sputtered, “Tony! You shouldn’t. I’m your teacher, it’s inappropriate.”

“Is it?” Tony asked breezily. He leaned over and whispered in the teacher’s ear. “I don’t care about stuff like that. And just because I _shouldn’t_ doesn’t mean I won’t anyway.” He licked the shell of Bruce’s ear and the man jumped away as if burnt.

“Tony!” Bruce had turned bright red and he was breathing heavily. “Stop that. You’ll get us in trouble.”

The young man regarded him with predatory interest. Licking his lips he all but purred, “ _Dr. Banner_ I notice you haven’t said a word about not wanting to do it.” Bruce blanched as he realised Tony had found him out. The youth’s grin widened considerably at his expression. “Oh this is going to be good. Before I graduate we are going to have mind blowing sex.”

“Really?” the older man couldn’t believe his audacity. “And why is that?”

Tony pulled his shades out of his shirt pocket and put them on. Even with the dark lenses covering his eyes Banner could feel the young man’s gaze rake over him from head to toe. Stark pointed at him, “Because _you_ want to get into my pants,” he pointed at himself, “just as much as I want to get into yours.” He strolled towards the door and just before he closed it after him Tony threw out casually, “I’ll be seeing you, _Bruce._ ”

After the door closed the doctor slumped into the chair. Tilting his head back he looked at the ceiling and muttered ruefully, “I look forward to the seduction.” As much as he liked the young man, he wasn’t going to make it easy for him. The younger Stark had a bright future ahead of him and Bruce wasn’t about to jeopardise that for what Tony probably thought as a curiosity. The young man would tire of the game as soon as he figured out trying to seduce his teacher took more effort than it was worth for a roll in the hay.


End file.
